Broken
by MidnightPatronus
Summary: Drarry Fic Harry is trying to come to terms with Draco's death and struggling. He doesn't know how he's going to cope and is reflecting on the night that Draco came home only to tell Harry he was being sent to Askaban...


**Okay so just in case you didn't realize and thought for a moment that I was J.K Rowling then let me assure you that I'm not and I definitely don't own the rights to any of the characters or the amazing Harry Potter series (No matter how much I wish I did *sigh*:L)**

**I worked really hard on turning this into a decent fic and I'd love your opinions on how it was! Let me know if you want another part and I'll see what I can do.. I think that about covers it, I'll stop now and let you start reading xL**

Harry sat on the sofa clutching a picture of Draco tightly to his chest. He felt numb- He still couldn't believe what had happened. "They're sending me to Askaban Harry." Draco had whispered- looking disheveled and small- his usually perfectly groomed ice blond hair falling all over the place...

"No!" Harry yelled- Nobody but him could hear it. He lived alone now. He whimpered. He wanted it to stop- he couldn't live like this- the echo of Draco's pained whisper swirling around his mind until he went insane.

He had desperately tried every therapeutic remedy suggested. He had tried thinking of happy memories but they hurt too much- he tried blocking Draco out completely but everything reminded Harry of him. He had even tried moving out of the apartment but it changed nothing.

Everytime he tried he thought of how terrible Askaban was- He thought back to that time on the train when the dementors swarmed into thecompartment- the soul sucking feeling they gave, The sudden faintness and the terrible screaming as his legs gave way. Sirius looking gaunt and haunted, eyes sucked of all warmth and life. Of lying on that beach knowing the dementors were closing in and being powerless, completely helpless..

Harry sobbed brokenly- clutching Draco's picture to his chest even tighter. Trying and failing to not remember that night...

_Harry waited anxiously; pacing back and forth, waiting for Draco to come home. He tried to think positively, I mean surely Draco wouldn't be sent to Askaban. Surely their case wasn't strong enough..Harry had begun to panic when Draco walked through the door- soaking wet and shivering._

_Harry threw himself into Draco's arms. He knew instantly that something wasn't right._

_"They're sending me to Askaban Harry," whispered Draco "I have until the morning."_

_Harry couldn't believe it- he wouldn't. Not his Draco. Not Askaban. He sat on the bed trying to both comprehend and block out what he'd been told._

_Suddenly it crashed over Harry like a tidal wave. He pulled Draco into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably_

_"No-Draco-No-No." He wept again and again into Draco's shoulder._

_Draco was barely in control. He wanted to be strong for Harry. Until the end. But it was so so hard. He went to reassure Harry but his voice cracked. He couldn't do it. "Hold me Harry, don't let me go." gasped Draco clinging to Harry as though he could save him. Harry sobbed openly, rocking Draco in his arms kissing him softly, taking his scent in. Terrified that this could be the last time..._

The memory ended abruptly Harry couldn't take it anymore. He remembered exactly how hollow and vulnerable and small Draco had been before he had to go... Harry remembered the exact moment that his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The thing that scared Harry most was that he didn't know if he could ever fix it. The gaping chasm that Draco had left in his broken heart...

He also remembered answering the door, the day before Draco was due to arrive home. He had been up all night and most of the morning preparing the table so that they could eat together when Draco got back- so they could spend time together.. Harry remembered the feeling of hope that perhaps Draco had been let out today.. He remembered seeing two very solemn ministry officials clad in black suits at the door, telling him that Draco wouldn't be coming home. That he had died that day.

Harry had felt his heart shatter once again, the tiny flame of hope doused in ice cold reality. He remembered the disbelief, the agonising pain and the ripping open of the cold black void that he had tried so hard to shield himself from.

Harry tried to breathe deeply. He pulled the picture away from his aching chest to gaze into Draco's eyes just once more.

"I love you Draco." Harry whispered- his voice cracking- only hoping that where ever Draco was that he could hear him...


End file.
